prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Nightingale
| image = EyeCandy(WOW).png | names = Willow Nightingale Willa Monet Willow Monet Eye Candy (WOW) | height = 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) | weight = | birth_date = January 25, 1994 | birth_place = North Valley Stream, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Franklin Square, New York | trainer = NYWC Academy Mike Mondo (NYWC) Bull Dempsey (NYWC) | debut = February 27, 2015 | retired = }} Danielle Paultre is an American female professional wrestler better known by her ring name Willow Nightingale. Early life Belmont is originally from North Valley Stream, New York a village southwest of Franklin Square, NY. She graduated from Valley Stream North High School and went on to attend Northeastern University in Boston, Massachusetts. Belmont has stated she has been a fan of professional wrestling since the age of 9. Watching professional wrestling, she states being a fan of WWE Hall of Famers Trish Stratus and Lita. Professional wrestling career Early years Belmont attended the New York Wrestling Connection Training Academy. There she met instructors former WWE superstars Mike Mondo and Bull Dempsey whom she was trained by. She spent six months at the NYWC Academy, during which she also gained experience as referee. After six months of training, Belmont wrestled her first match while in NYWC. It was during an all-women's tournament, casting her as a heel. During her debut year in 2015, varying between ring names Willow Nightingale and Willow Monet, she appeared in promotions including Five Borough Wrestling, Dynamite Championship Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling and D2W Pro Wrestling. RISE Wrestling (2017-2018) On December 1, 2017, Willow debuted at RISE 6: Brutality where she teamed with Trixie Tash in a tag match against Hyan & Maritza Janett. The following night at RISE 6.5: Throttle, Willow wrestled a match won by Dust. The following year on April 13, 2018 at Willow wrestled her final match at RISE 7: Sensation teaming with Cheerleader Melissa and Shotzi Blackheart in an elimination match against team Gokumon-To (Dynamite DiDi, Kikyo & Kris Wolf). SHIMMER Women Athletes (2018) On April 11, 2018, Willow debuted during SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 101 in a match against Mercedes Martinez. Willow went on to wrestle through Volumes 103, 104, 106, 107 and 108. On October 21 during Volume 108, Willow wrestled her only title match, challenging Dust for the Heart Of SHIMMER Championship. Women Of Wrestling (2018) During October 11, 2018, debuting under a new ring name Eye Candy, her first match during Episode 1 of Women Of Wrestling was against Khloe Hurtz. During Episode 4, Eye Candy wrestled against The Beverly Hills Babe. New York Wrestling Connection (2015-present) Belmont's first known match was on March 28, 2015 at NYWC Aftermath. Under the ring name Willow Nightingale, she teamed with Chrissy Rivera and Sammy Pickles in a tag match defeating J-Redd, Rick Cataldo & Ultimo Maya. By her second year, Willow won her first title on February 27, 2016 at NYWC Psycho Circus XIV. There she defeated the reigning champion Aria Cadenza to win the NYWC Starlet Championship. From February 2016 until June 2016, Willow successfully retained the championship against challengers including Chrissy Rivera, Solo Darling, Sammy Pickles and Deonna Purrazzo. Returning the following year on February 27, 2017 at NYWC Psycho Circus XV Willow challenged the reigning NYWC Starlet Champion J-Redd. She successfully defeated Redd to win the Starlet Championship for the second time. During the course of her reign she defeated challengers including Terra Calaway, Tasha Steelz, Kris Stadtlander, Brittney Savage, Rick Cataldo and Karen Q. She wrestled her final title match of the year on December 23 at NYWC Tour De Circus, defeating Adria. On January 13, 2018, Willow returned at NYWC Sideshow, where she defeated Vanity in a title match. During the course of her reign she successfully defeated opponents including Mike Mondo, Maria Manic, Terra Calaway, Davienne, Gabby Ortiz and Kasey Catal. The following year on February 23, 2019 at NYWC Psycho Circus 17, Willow lost the Starlet Championship during a Title Versus Title match with other NYWC titles on the line including the NYWC Heavyweight NYWC Fusion and the NYWC Tag Team Championships. Women's Wrestling Revolution (2016-present) Willow debuted on April 10, 2016 at WWR Project XX in a four-way match against Sonya Strong, Davienne and Miranda Vionette. She returned the following year on March 4, 2017 at WWR Identity Crisis, defeating Skylar. At WWR The Show Must Go On Willow defeated Vanity. Two months later on October 8 at WWR Adios Aurora, Willow defeated Elena Pogosyan. On November 26 at WWR Tournament For Tomorrow, Willow's undefeated streak was ended after being eliminated during the first round of the tournament by Karen Q. During her return in 2018, Willow participated in the third annual Tournament For Tomorrow event teaming with Solo Darling under the team name The Bird And The Bee. They advanced in the first round after eliminating Team Black And Blue (Davienne & Miranda Vionette). They advanced in the semifinals after eliminating Team Adams (Karen Q & Tasha Steelz). At the finals, The Bird And The Bee defeated The Twisted Sisters (Holidead & Thunder Rosa). The following year on February 23, 2019 Willow and Solo Darling returned at WWR Widowmaker, where they defeated Allie Kat & Veda Scott. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Fisherman's Suplex *'Teams and stables' **The Bird And The Bee with Solo Darling *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'New York Wrestling Connection' ** NYWC Starlet Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:2015 debuts Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Legendary Action Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Suffolk Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization alumni Category:Orlando City Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:1994 births